regrese por el amor de mi vida
by akane mizuno
Summary: Taiki regresa para reencontarse con el amor de su vida Amy Mizuno
1. regresaste

Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takehuchi

Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Habían pasado exactamente cinco años de la pelea con sailor galaxia las sailors scouts llevaban una vida mediamente normal, pues ya casi no se trasformaban en sailors, por su parte Serena se había caso hacia dos años con el amor de su vida Darien chiba, Amy estaba a un mes de graduarse en medicina. Rey se convirtió en modelo y escribía canciones . Lita estudiaba gastronomía. Mina estaba en pleno acenso en su carrera de cantante y actriz , Haruka y Michiru continuaban con su relación amorosa y su carrera de corredora de autos y violinista estaban en pleno apogeo, Setsuna estaba cuidando la puerta del tiempo , Rini pues en el futuro jajajajja y Hotaru estudiando la secundaria esta era la vida de las sailors scouts pero nunca dejaban de juntarse uno o dos días por semana, seguían siendo buenas amigas.

**Un mes después **

Era el dia de la graduación de Amy y obviamente todas sus amigas estarán con ella en ese grandioso momento

Gracias chichas por venir – les agradeció alegremente Amy

No tienes que agradecer – le contesta Serena muy animada

Si no tienes que agradecer- dice Rey

Si somos tus amigas - dice Mina

Para eso estamos- dice Lita

Son la mejores amigas que pude a ver encontrado- les contesta Amy con lagrimas en los ojos

Oye Amy Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru ¿van a venir?- pregunta Darien

Si dijeron que vendrían, pero no han llegado- contesta Amy un pococ preocupada

Ya estamos aquí Amy- dijeron Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru

Que bueno que llegaron, pensé que ya no vendrían- saluda Amy

Te prometimos que vendríamos- dice Setsuna

Y aquí estamos- le sigue Michiru

Para estar contigo en este momento tan importante- finaliza Haruka

Voz: a todos los chicos que se graduaran favor de sentarse para comenzar la ceremonia

Me tengo que ir los quiero_ les dice Amy antes de irse a sentar

Comienza la ceremonia van pasando uno por uno por su diploma asta que se escucha

Mizuno Amy

Amy se levanta muy emocionada y se dirige al escenario para que le hagan entrega de su diploma, se lo entregan y voltea a ver a sus amigos los cuales le sonríen, pues están muy emocionados de que la peli azul por fin aya logrado sus sueño el ser una doctora

Antes de cerrar este ciclo escolar queremos entregar un reconocimiento especial al esfuerzo y dedicación a una chica que a demás de echarle muchas ganas a la escuela , tuvo excelencia academia su rendimiento fue lo máximo este reconocimiento es para Mizuno Amy- dice el director de la facultad

Amy no cabía de la emoción y rompió en llanto y se dirigió al escenario de nueva cuanta para recibir su reconocimiento especial, cuando voltio a ver a sus amigos de nueva cuenta vio algo que la dejo pálida, perpleja parpadeo y dirigió la vista de nuevo hacia donde había visto eso que la dejo perpleja pero ya no estaba

¿Que le pasa a Amy?- pregunto Serena

Si se puso muy palida- opino Mina

Quiza vi a alguin- respondió Rey

Si pero ¿a quien?- pregunto Lita

Chicos y chicas pues no me queda mas que decir que este ciclo escolar queda clausurado- anuncia el director y comienzo el furor todos se abrazaron , muchos lloraron , se felicitaban. Amy se dirigía a donde estaban sus amigos pero una sombra la detuvo

Hola me das el honor de ser el primero en felicitarte y darte tu abrazo - voz

C- c- claro- tartamudeo Amy – _no es un sueño , es verdad el esta aquí_

Entonces felicidades doctora Mizuno te deseo mucho éxito – dice y le da un abrazo muy tierno, estuvieron asi por unos segundos

Gracias Taiki- contesto Amy

Continuara

Espero sus reviews


	2. la bienvenida

Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takehuchi

Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de situación***************************************** **************************

No tienes nada que agradecer- le dijo Taiki

Que bueno que regresaste- un poco llorosa Amy por la emoción de volever a ver a Taiki – pero porque volvieron acaso pasa algo malo

No , no pasa nada es lo que …..

Taiki no nos vas a dejas saludar a Amy , eres muy egoísta, nada mas la quieres para ti- dice Seiya

No adelante- contesta Taiki un poco molesto

Ok hola Amy felicidades por tu gran éxito, te felicito- dice Seiya habrasandola a lo cual Taiki se pone celoso

Gracias Seiya contesta muy feliz Amy

Felicidades Amy – dice un pococ cortante Yaten

Muchas gracias chicos- le dice Amy con un una bella sonrisa en el rostro

Chicos volvieron- grito Serena al ver a Seiya ,Taiki y Yaten

Si bom bon , estamos de regreso- le contesto Seiya

Los extrañábamos chicos – dijo Rey

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- dijo mina saltando a abrazar a Yaten el cual se sonrojo( no que no jijijiji)

Si cuando llegaron- pregunto Lita

De hecho acabamos de llegar- respondió Yaten rindiéndose y abrazando a Mina

Mira mira, el dia de la gradiacion de Amy – dice haruka mirando a Taiki el cual se sonrojo

Si que concidencia- le sigue la corriente Michiru a su pareja, asi dejaron a Amy y Taiki muy sonrojados jijijiji

Tengo que volverá a la puerta del tiempo algo acurrio- se despidió Setsuna- de nueva cuenta felicidades Amy – y desapareció

Bienvenidos de nuevos chicos- les dijo Darien

Gracias Draien- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

Y regresaran los three lights – pregunto Serena

Sip- contesto Seiya

Genial- contesto Mina

Si aparte queremos tener un negocio propio – dijo Taiki

Que bueno que piensen asi- contesto Amy mirando solamente a Taiki

Y bueno que van hacer ahorita- pregunto Yaten

Pues irnos a casa- dijo Rey

Que les parece si vamos a un karaoke en la noche- sugirió Seiya

Claro – dijeron todas menos ( adivinen quien siiiiiii)

No lo creo , no es apropiado- dijo Amy

Animate vamos Amy te divertiras , además es para celebrar tu gradiacion y que los chicos regresaron , anda Amy- dijo Lita

Si van todas si si no no voy- contesto Amy

Claro que iremos todas verdad-dijo Rey mirando a Haruka y Michiru

Claro que iremos- dijo Haruka estaría chacando a esos tres chicos

Esta bien ire- se rindió Amy

Geniallllllllllllllllll- Mina solto a Yten y fue a abrazar a Amy

Ya están chicas , Darien, Nicolas, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten dijeron que nos vendrían a recoger a las ocho y faltan 5 minutos, apurense- gritaba Rey

Ya vamos solo estamos terminado los retoques de Amy- grito Lita desde el segundo piso, en eso el timbre suena y Rey se apresura a abrir

Hola chicos pasen ahorita bajan las demás- dice Rey

Rey te ves bellisisma- dijo Nicolas que babeaba por Rey ,la cual tenia un vestido rojo a mdia pierna muy agustado y el pelo aguarrado en una trenza que atravesaba su cabeza con algunos calbellos sueltos y zapatilla del mismo color

Gracias Nicloas- agradeció Rey sonrojada

En eso ban bajando una por una, la siguiente en bajar es Serena que llevaba un vestido blanco asta los tobillos ( muy parecido al de la neo-reyna serena pero n tan ostentoso iban a un karaoke), después bajo Lita con un vestido verde esmerada asta la rodilla, Mina con un vestido anaranjado asta la pantorrilla y por ultimo Amy la cual llevaba un hermosos vestido azul turquesa a media pierna llevaba un leve maquillaje (Taiki quedo con la boca abierta se veía hermosisisma)

Pero que herosa estas Amy- dijo Seiya para poner celoso a su hermano Taiki

Gracias Seiya- dijo muy sonrjada Amy- _ si tan solo me lo ubiera dicho Taiki, oero A my que estas pensando- se regaño mentalmente_

bueno ya vámonos Haruka y Michiru nos alcanzaran alla – dice Yaten que ve el ambiente cargado.

Y todos se dirigieron al Karaoke

Continuara

**Espero sus reviews**


	3. karaoke

Los personajes no son mios, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi

Simbología

Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de escena############################################ ###

Iban rumbo al bar karaoke en tres coches en uno ivan Darien y Serena de piloto y copiloto y atrás ivan Mina y Yaten ,en el otro iban Seiya y Lita adelante y Rey y Nicolas atrás y por ultimo en un deportivo iban Taiki y Amy

Al llegar al bar karaoke ya estaban Haruka y Michiru esperando, Haruka al ver que Amy se bajaba del convertible con Taiki solos se molesto tendría que cuidar a esos dos (no Haruka déjalos ser u.u), Taiki se dio cuenta de cómo los mirabe Haruka y se creo un ambiente pesado entre ellos dos

Los estábamos esperando. Dijo Michiru para calmar la tencion

Perdón es que habia mucho trafico perdón- se disculpo Amy

No importa hermosa entremos de una vez- dijo Haruka un poco molesta

Si vamos- dijo Mina que se colgó del brazo de Yaten

Entraron al bar karaoke se sentaron en la mesa rreservada y muchas chicas vieron a los three lights , se volvieron locas y co

rrieron a abrazar a sus ídolos a lo cual Mina y Amy se pusieron celosas

El presentador de bar comenzó a poner orden a las chicas

No se si los chicos quisieran cantar una canción para deleitar a las chicas – dijo el dueño del lugar

Claro vamos- dijo Seiya

Me parece bien- dijo Yaten

De acuerdo , Darien quieres cantar con nosotros- dijo taiki

Claro- respindio y se retiro a cantar con ellos

Y comienza la canción

**Seiya**

**No me abandones así,****  
****hablando solo de ti,****  
****ven y devuélveme al fin la sonrisa que se fue.**

**Darien**

******Una vez más tocar tu piel y hondo suspirar,****  
****recuperemos lo que se ha perdido**

**Yaten**

******Regresa a mí,****  
****quiéreme otra vez,****  
****borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí,****  
****dime que si,****  
****yo no quiero llorar,****  
****regresa a mí…****  
**

**Taiki**

******Extraño el amor que se fue,****  
****extraño la dicha también,****  
****quiero que vuelvas a mi****  
****y me vuelvas a querer.**

**Darien**

******No puedo mas si tu no estas,****  
****tienes que llegar,****  
****mi vida se apaga sin ti a mi lado…****  
**

**Todos**

******Regresa a mí,****  
****quiéreme otra vez,**

**borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí,****  
**

**Yaten**

**dime que si,****  
****yo no quiero llorar,****  
****regresa a mí…****  
**

**seiya**

******No me abandones así,****  
****hablando solo de ti,**

**Taiki**

******devuélveme la pasión de tus brazos******

**Regresa a mí,****  
****quiéreme otra vez,****  
****borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí,****  
****dime que si,****  
****yo no quiero llorar,****  
****borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mi****  
****dime que si, dime que si**

**darien**

******regresa a mí, **

**taiki**

**regresa a mí**

y asi terminaron su hermosa presentación , todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar y a llorar

gracias chicas por sus aplausos ahora es el turno de nuestras acompañantes que nos deleiten con su voz con ustedes Serena, Lita, Mina y Amy, chicas suban al escenario- les dijo Seiya y las chicas subieron al escenario

y comienza a sonar la canción

**Lita**

**Hoy me despierto con un salto veloz****  
****El sobresalto que me da la emocion****  
****¿Acaso estreno un nuevo corazon ?**

**Todas**

******Para ti para mi para dos ...**

**Amy******

**Dejo la cama con un salto veloz****  
****Enciendo el radio para oir el rock****  
****Y me preparo para irte a buscar **

**Todas**

**un cafe unos jeans nadamas...**

**todas******

**Corro,vuelo me acelero****  
****Para estar contigo****  
****Y empezar el juego****  
****Y encender el fuego del amor (fuego del amor)****  
****Corro para estar junto a ti (junto a ti)******

**Corro,vuelo me acelero****  
****Para estar contigo****  
****Y empezar el juego****  
****Y encender el fuego del amor (fuego del amor)****  
****Corro para estar junto a ti****  
**

**Serena**

**Hoy cada calle luce mucho mejor****  
****Por que mi rumbo toma direccion****  
****Apareciste y mi vida cambio**

**Todas**

******Para ti para mi para dos...**

**Mina******

**Y vuelvo a verte con la misma emocion****  
****Contigo late fuerte mi corazon****  
****No me despierten si es un sueño de amor**

**Todas**

******Dejame que dormir es mejor...**

**todas******

**Corro,vuelo me acelero****  
****Para estar contigo****  
****Y empezar el juego****  
****Y encender el fuego del amor (fuego del amor)****  
****Corro para estar junto a ti(junto a ti)******

**Corro,vuelo me acelero para estar contigo****  
****Y empezar el juego****  
****Y encender el fuego del amor (fuego del amor)****  
****Corro para estar junto a ti****  
**

**Liat  
****Va amaneciendo****  
****Me despierta el reloj**

**Amy **

******Para decir que el sueño termino...**

**Serena **

******Y que el colegio esperandome esta (uhhaaa)**

**Mina**

******Sin tu amor el la cruel realidad..**

**Todas**

****

**Corro,vuelo me acelero****  
****Para estar contigo****  
****Y empezar el juego****  
****Y encender el fuego del amor (fuego del amor)****  
****Corro para estar jutno a ti (junto a ti)******

**Corro,vuelo me acelero****  
****Para estar contigo****  
****Y empezar el juego****  
****Y encender el fuego del amor (fuego del amor)**

los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar a las chicas

muchas gracias pero nos hizo falta que cantara una Rey sube al escenario

Rey sube al escenario y comienza la música

**Toda la gente****  
****que alguna vez nos vio de la mano****  
****y que nos vio tan enamorados,****  
****preguntan que ha sido de el.******

**Y tal parece****  
****que escogen el momento preciso,****  
****y justo cuando casi lo olvido****  
****provocan que me acuerde de el.******

**Y aparece****  
****alguna lagrima secreta****  
****con tanta pregunta indiscreta,****  
****por favor, por favor, por favor...******

**No me pregunten por el,****  
****yo que les puedo decir,****  
****tengo el alma partida y la mirada perdida****  
****desde que el no esta aqui;****  
****no me pregunten por el,****  
****el ya no quiso seguir****  
****y yo estoy hecha pedazos****  
****persiguiendo sus pasos desde que el no esta aqui.******

**Y aparecen****  
****dos lagrimas en mis mejillas****  
****y alguna que otra pesadilla****  
****por favor, por favor, por favor...******

**No me pregunten por el,****  
****yo que les puedo decir,****  
****tengo el alma partida y la mirada perdida****  
****desde que el no esta aqui;****  
****no me pregunten por el,****  
****el ya no quiso seguir****  
****y yo estoy hecha pedazos****  
****persiguiendo sus pasos desde que el no esta aqui.******

**Tal parece****  
****que lo hacen a proposito a veces****  
****no saben, no conocen, no entienden****  
****que hay cosas que no hay que preguntar.******

**No me pregunten por el,****  
****yo que les puedo decir,****  
****tengo el alma partida y la mirada perdida****  
****desde que el no esta aqui;****  
****no me pregunten por el,****  
****el ya no quiso seguir****  
****y yo estoy hecha pedazos****  
****persiguiendo sus pasos desde que el no esta aqui.******

**No me pregunten por el,****  
****yo que les puedo decir,****  
****tengo el alma partida y la mirada perdida****  
****desde que el no esta aqui;****  
****no me pregunten por el,****  
****el ya no quiso seguir****  
****y yo estoy hecha pedazos****  
****persiguiendo sus pasos desde que el no esta aqui.******

**No me pregunten por el,****  
****yo que les puedo decir,****  
****tengo el alma partida y la mirada perdida****  
****desde que el no esta aqui;****  
****no me pregunten por el,****  
****el ya no quiso seguir****  
****y yo estoy hecha pedazos****  
****persiguiendo sus pasos desde que el no esta aqui.**

todos aplaudieron

pero falta todavía una interpretación de alguien que nos acompaña Nicolas sube por favor- dice Rey

el pobre Nicolas todo nervioso sube al escenario

**Cuanto silencio****  
****en esta vieja habitación****  
****desde que te fuiste de mi vida;****  
****sigo esperando,****  
****que el viento sople a mi favor****  
****y que traiga de vuelta****  
****la pasión que se robó.******

**Y cuantos momentos****  
****que vivimos tú y yo****  
****y quien lo diría que esto acabaría;****  
****pero sigo insistiendo****  
****que todo tiene solución****  
****hasta un ciego vería****  
****que marcharte fue un error.******

**Porque tú, eres sólo para mi****  
****una mirada y ya caí****  
****enamorado por primera vez****  
****Y yo sólo vivo para ti****  
****desde el momento que te vi****  
****enamorado por primera vez.******

**Cuántas promesas****  
****se han quedado sin cumplir,****  
****se han convertido en sueños sin un fin****  
****pero sigo insistiendo****  
****que algún día volverás****  
****y que traerás de vuelta****  
****nuestra felicidad.******

**Y cuantos momentos****  
****que vivimos tú y yo****  
****y quien lo diría que esto acabaría;****  
****pero sigo insistiendo****  
****que todo tiene solución****  
****hasta un ciego vería****  
****que marcharte es un error.******

Nicolas cantaba y no le quitaba la vista de encima a Rey

******Porque tú, eres sólo para mi****  
****una mirada y ya caí****  
****enamorado por primera vez****  
****Y yo sólo vivo para ti****  
****desde el momento que te vi****  
****enamorado por primera vez.**

Todos miraban Rey la cual estaba sonrojadisima**( jijijiji**)

Que bonitas interpretaciones esperamos que participen en el cincurso de karaoke de solista y duetos – les dijo el presentador

Nicolas llego a la mesa donde estaban los demás , todos tenían bebidas las chicas medias de ceda y los chicos algo mas fuerte martinis

Que bien cantas Nicolas- le dice Amy

Muchas gracias- responde Nicolas

Me gusta este lugar le dire al dueño que si me lo vende – dijo Seiya

Encerio- dijo incrédula Lita

Sip- contesto Seiya

Hola chicos quien participaran en el concurso para anotarlos son dos, el de solistas y duetos

Yo ya cante solo asi que yo solo en el de dueto- dice Nicolas

Pienso lo mismo que Nicolas solo en dueto- también dice Rey

Cantamos juntos Rey- pregunta timido Nicolas

Claro, me gustaría cantar lo mejor de mi vida eres tu.- contesta Rey

Yo solo quiero cantar con mi Darien , haber amor cual cantaremos- le pregunta a su marido

Que te parece si cantamos la pareja ideal- le responde a su mujer

Si esa ,cantaremos la pareja ideal- le dice al dueño del sitio

Lita te gustaría cantar conmigo- le pregunta Seiya

Claro que si , pero me gustaría cantar el duelo – contesto Lita

Muy bien me gusta- afirmo Seiya

Yaten quieres cantar conmigo- pregunto Mina al chico que tenia aun lado

Claro que si, será vivo por ella, ¿te parece bien?- pregunta

Claro es perfecta- muy emocionada Mina

Nosotras cantaremos mujer contra mujer, solo esa en solista no - dice Michiru a Haruka

Y ustedes cantaran en dueto- el dependiente les pregunta Amy y Taiki

¿Te gustaría?- Taiki a Amy

c-c-claro pero tu elige la canción- responde Amy

te gustaría cantar corazón encadenado- dice Taiki

sip , claro- responde Amy

de acuerdo y de solista

yo no – dicen todos menos Amy que había ido al tocador y Taiki que quería darle una sorresa a Amy

yo quiero cantar héroe por favor- dice Taiki

en eso venia Amy

Amy cual canción quieres cantar

Yo sola , bueno esta bien cantare herida de muerte por favor- dice un poco nerviosa

Muy bien en un momento comenzaran con los duetos y después solistas

Comenzaremos con el concurso de duetos los primeros articiantes son Rey y Nicolas asi que suban al escenario

nicolas

**Yo me siento al fin feliz****  
****La tristeza no es para mí****  
****Que me importan lo que viví****  
****Si me regalan el futuro no lo quiero sin ti**

**juntos**

******Ay no me digas no****  
****Si escondes algo dámelo****  
****Porque llegó la hora de estar conmigo****  
****Pues el destino así lo escribió******

**Si es amor, Abrázame con ganas****  
****Si no lo es, tal vez será mañana****  
****Estando juntos mi mundo se llena de luz****  
****Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú**

**Rey******

**Me voy de fiesta si quieres ir (quiero ir!)****  
****De buenos aires hasta Madrid (hay ole!)****  
****Y sin dormirnos acabar con parís****  
****Te juro que jamás te vas a arrepentir**

**juntos**

******Hay no me digas no****  
****Si escondes algo dámelo****  
****Porque llegó la hora de estar conmigo****  
****Pues el destino así lo escribió******

**Si es amor, Abrázame con ganas****  
****Si no lo es, tal vez será mañana****  
****Estando juntos mi mundo se llena de luz****  
****Lo mejor de mi vida eres tu****  
****Eres tú******

Nicolas

******Suéltate el pelo y juega entre las olas**

**Rey**

**(entre las olas)**

**Nicolas ****  
****Sobre la arena a la orilla del mar **

**Rey **

**(la orilla del mar)**

**Juntos**

******Prepárate que la noche no perdona****  
****Ven que nos vamos de marcha otra vez****  
****Mañana, mañana****  
**

**Juntos**

******Porque llego la hora de estar conmigo****  
****Pues el destino así lo escribió******

**Si es amor, Abrázame con ganas****  
****Si no lo es, tal vez será mañana****  
****Estando juntos mi mundo se llena de luz****  
****Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú****  
****Eres tú****  
**

Asi terminan su interretacion con una obacion

Muchas gracias Rey y a Nicolas ahora es el turno de Darien y Serena

**Darien**

**Eres lo que a mi vida****  
****le ha dado todo****  
****eres sensacional**

**Serena******

**y tu con tu ternura****  
****me has enseñado a sentir****  
****lo que es el verdadero amor**

**Darien******

**sabes quiero pedirte que nunca cambies****  
****me gusta asi tu forma de ser**

**serena******

**nunca, nunca lo pienses****  
****esto que siento por ti****  
****hace mas grande mi vivir**

**juntos**

******Porque las cosas de la vida****  
****contigo se viven mejor****  
****todo es amor si estamos juntos los dos******

**porque tomados de la mano****  
****no hay nada en el mundo igual****  
****siempre seremos la pareja ideal****  
****la pareja ideal****  
**

**Darien**

******antes de conocerte****  
****todo era triste****  
****no se como pude estar sin ti**

**serena ******

**y yo no imaginaba****  
****esto que en mi florecio****  
****y ahora me hace tan feliz**

**darien ******

**sabes quiero pedirte****  
****que nunca cambies****  
****me gusta asi tu forma de ser****  
**

**serena**

******nunca, nunca lo pienses****  
****esto que siento por ti****  
****hace mas grande mi vivir****  
juntos  
**

**Porque las cosas de la vida****  
****contigo se viven mejor****  
****todo es amor si estamos juntos los dos******

**porque tomados de la mano****  
****no hay nada en el mundo igual****  
****siempre seremos la pareja ideal****  
****la pareja ideal******

**Porque las cosas de la vida****  
****contigo se viven mejor****  
****todo es amor si estamos juntos los dos******

**porque tomados de la mano****  
****no hay nada en el mundo igual****  
****siempre seremos la pareja ideal****  
****la pareja ideal **

Muchas gracias Darien y Serena ahora es el turnno de Seiya y Lita, los cuales suben al escenario

Seiya

**Con una lagrima****  
****De fe sobre tu piel****  
****Olvide la grieta****  
****Que dejo tu amor****  
****Pero ese instinto****  
****Taurino de tu ser****  
****Me obligo a azotarte****  
****Uhhhhhh!****  
****Tiernamente.**

**juntos******

**Sin dolor no te haces feliz****  
****Sin dolor no te haces feliz.****  
****Sin amor.****  
seiya  
**

**No sufras mas.**

**Lita ******

**Toda esa noche****  
****Provocaste ver en mi****  
****Lo que nadie muestra****  
****En la intimidad****  
****Pero esa forma****  
****De mirada que hay en ti****  
****Me obligo a matarte****  
****Uhhhhhhh!****  
****Lentamente.****  
**

**seiya  
****Sin dolor no te haces feliz**

**lita ****  
****(Sin dolor)**

**juntos**

******Sin dolor no te haces feliz****  
****Sin amor.******

**Tiernamente.******

**Sin dolor no te haces feliz****  
****Sin dolor no te haces feliz****  
****Sin amor.******

**Sin dolor no te haces feliz****  
****Sin dolor no te haces feliz****  
****Sin amor.******

**Tiernamente.******

**Sin dolor no te haces feliz****  
****Sin dolor no te haces feliz****  
****Sin amor.******

**No sufras...****  
****Mas.**

Gracias a Seiya y a su linda compañera Lita, los siguientes son Yaten y Mina

**Yaten**

**Vivo por ella sin saber si la encontré o me ha encontrado,****  
****ya no recuerdo como fue, pero al final me ha conquistado****  
****vivo por ella que me da toda mi fuerza de verdad,****  
****vivo por ella y no me pesa.**

**Mina******

**Vivo por ella yo también,****  
****no te me pongas tan celoso,****  
****ella entre todas es la más dulce y caliente como un beso,****  
****ella a mi lado siempre está****  
****para apagar mi soledad****  
****más que por mi por ella yo vivo también...**

**Yaten******

**Es la musa que te invita...**

**Mina ****  
****a tocarla suavecita...**

**Yaten ****  
****en mi piano a veces triste****  
****la muerte no existe si ella está aquí...**

**Mina ******

**Vivo por ella que me da todo el afecto que le sale****  
****a veces pega de verdad **

**Juntos**

**pero es un puño que no duele**

**yaten ******

**Vivo por ella que me da fuerza,****  
****valor y realidad para sentirme un poco vivo...**

**mina ******

**Cómo duele cuando falta...**

**yaten **

******Vivo por ella en un hotel...**

**mina**

******Cómo brilla fuerte y alta...**

**Yaten**

******Vivo por ella en propia piel...**

**Juntos**

******y ella canta en mi garganta mis penas mas negras de espanto...**

**yaten**

******Vivo por ella y nadie más****  
****puede vivir dentro de mi,****  
****ella me da la vida, la vivo...****  
****si está junto a mí... **

**juntos**

**si está junto a mí******

**Desde un palco o contra un muro...****  
****vivo por ella al límite...****  
****en el trance mas oscuro...****  
****vivo por ella íntegra...****  
****cada día una conquista la protagonista es ella también...******

**Vivo por ella por que va dándome siempre la salida****  
****porque la música es así****  
****fiel y sincera de por vida**

**mina**

****

**Vivo por ella que me da noches de amor y libertad****  
****si hubiese otra vida, la vivo****  
****por ella también... **

**yaten**

**ella se llama música**

**mina******

**Yo vivo también, vivo por ella créeme****  
****Por ella también****  
****Io vivo per lei, Io vivo per lei**

hermosa interretacion ahora es el turno de Haruka y Michiro , las dos suben al escenario

**Haruka**

**Nada tienen de especial****  
****dos mujeres que se dan la mano****  
****el matiz viene después****  
****cuando lo hacen por debajo del mantel****  
****luego a solas sin nada que perder****  
****tras las manos va el resto de la piel**

**Michiru**

******Un amor por ocultar****  
****aunque en cueros no hay donde esconderlo****  
****lo disfrazan de amistad****  
****cuando sale a pasear por la ciudad****  
****Una opina que aquello no está bien****  
****la otra opina que qué se le va a hacer**

**juntas**

******Y lo que opinen los demás está de más****  
****quién detiene palomas al vuelo****  
****volando a ras de suelo****  
****mujer contra mujer**

**Haruka**

******No estoy yo por la labor****  
****de tirarles la primera piedra****  
****si equivoco la ocasión****  
****y las hallo labio a labio en el salón**

**Michiru**

******ni siquiera me atrevería a toser****  
****si no gusto ya sé lo que hay que hacer****  
****Que con mis piedras hacen ellas su pared**

**juntas**

******quién detiene palomas al vuelo****  
****volando a ras de suelo****  
****mujer contra mujer**

**michiru**

******Una opina que aquello no está bien**

**Haruka**

******la otra opina que qué se le va a hacer**

**juntas**

******Y lo que opinen los demás está de más****  
****quién detiene palomas al vuelo****  
****volando a ras de suelo****  
****mujer contra mujer****  
****Quién detiene palomas al vuelo****  
****volando a ras de suelo****  
****mujer contra mujer**

wow que interpretación un aplauso, ahora Taiki y Amy al escenario , y los dos suben

**Amy**

**Que te pasa, en que te puedo ayudar**

**taiki****  
****No me pasa nada y me sorprende verte preocupada****  
amy  
****Por favor mirame a la cara.****  
****taiki****  
****Ya hablaremos ahora tengo prisa.****  
amy  
****No me dejes con la duda esa ironica sonrisa.****  
****taiki****  
****Que te pasa a ti que te ves tan sumisa.****  
****Amy****  
****Corazon encadenado en la carcel de tu amor.******

**taiki****  
****De que me hablas de que me acusas si no hay cadenas entre tu y yo.****  
amy  
****Son tus besos que me hatan, son los celos que me matan.****  
****taiki****  
****Lo mismo siento yo.****  
amy  
****Pero cuando, como y donde.****  
****taiki****  
****Cuando en la calle, alguien te sonrie y tu correspondes.**

**taiki**

**Solo piensas en ti nada mas.****  
amy  
****No es cierto lo que dices hago lo que tu me exiges.****  
****taiki****  
****cuando se ama no se exige no lo olvides.******

**Ambos****  
****Corazon no me encadenes en la carcel de tu amor,corazon si aun me quieres aqui me tienes y aqui estoy yo.******

**Corazon no me encadenes en la carcel del amor, corazon si una me quieres quie me tienes y aqui estoy yo.**

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta se escuchaban expectacular juntos hiciern un dueto de primera y todos los ovacionaron

No inventes cantaron genial- dijo Mina

Si- contesto Yaten

Hay una química impresionante entre esos dos – dijo Darien

Si- dijeron todos

Los ganadores indiscutibles sin Taiki y Amy y todos comenzaron a aplaudir

Gracias por cantar conmigo- le dijo Taiki dando un efusivo abrazo

De nada , gracias a ti nunca pensé que yo cantara asi , me gusto – dijo Amy correspondiendo a abrazo

Todos estaban con la cara de poker al ver el abrazo de Amy y Taiki

Muchas gracias a todos los que participaron ahora sigue el turno de los solistas comensaremos con las chicas la primera participante es Amy

Amy se quedo solo en el escenario

Comienza la canción

**Yo que aseguraba que no iba a enamorarme,****  
****que en mi mente ganaba al corazon******

**Yo que al conocerte****  
****comente que eras pedante;****  
****no crei cometer ningun error******

**Mira me has ganado la batalla,****  
****mira me hace falta tu mirada;****  
****hoy hago tuyo mi cuerpo,****  
****soy tu esclava****  
**

en ese momento Amy volteo a ver a Taiki y el la veía se encontraron sus miradas

******Herida de muerte****  
****porque cupido me tendio una trampa,****  
****mi corazon se declaro vencido****  
****porque hoy de ti estoy enamorada******

**Herida de muerte****  
****hasta me alegra saber que he perdido****  
****porque tu flecha le ha pegado al blanco**

Amy despega un momento la mirara a Taiki

******y mirame amando a mi enemigo******

**Mira me has ganado la batalla,****  
****mira me hace falta tu mirada;****  
****hoy hago tuyo mi cuerpo,****  
****soy tu esclava****  
**aqui Amy vuelve a mirar a Taiki y ya no le despega la vista

******Herida de muerte****  
****porque cupido me tendio una trampa,****  
****mi corazon se declaro vencido****  
****porque hoy de ti estoy enamorada******

**Herida de muerte****  
****y hasta me alegra saber que he perdido****  
****porque tu flecha le ha pegado al blanco****  
****y mirame amando a mi enemigo******

**Herida de muerte****  
****porque cupido me tendio una trampa,****  
****mi corazon se declaro vencido****  
****y mirame amando a mi enemigo.**

y asi termino la gran interpretación de Amy , muchas chicas particiaron pero nadie interpreto como amy

ahora s toca el turno a os chicos el primero en cantar será Taiki- auncia el dependiente del lugar

taiki sube al escenario esta muy nervioso , espera trasmitir sus sentimientos a Amy

**Quiero ser tu heroe****  
****Si una vez yo pudiera llegar****  
****a erizar de frio tu piel****  
****a quemar que se yo, tu boca****  
****y morirme alli despues****  
****y si entonces****  
****temblaras por mi****  
****lloraras al verme sufrir****  
****ay sin dudar tu vida entera dar****  
****como yo la doy por ti.****  
****Si pudiera ser tu heroe****  
****si pudiera ser tu dios****  
****que salvarte a ti mil veces****  
****puede ser mi salvacion.****  
****Si supieras****  
****la locura que llevo****  
****que me hiere****  
****y me mata por dentro****  
****y que mas da****  
****mira que al final****  
****lo que importa es que te quiero****  
****Si pudiera ser tu heroe****  
****si pudiera ser tu dios****  
****que salvarte a ti mil veces****  
****puede ser mi salvacion****  
****Ahaa...****  
****Dejame tocarte, quiero acariciarte****  
****una vez mas, mira que al final****  
****lo que importa es que te quiero****  
****Si pudiera ser tu heroe****  
****si pudiera ser tu dios****  
****que salvarte a ti mil veces****  
****puede ser mi salvacion****  
****Quiero ser tu heroe****  
****si pudiera ser tu dios****  
****porque salvarte a ti mil veces****  
****puede ser mi salvacion****  
****puede ser mi salvacion****  
****Quiero ser tu heroe...**

Asi culmina a interpretación de Taiki en ningún momento dejo de mirar a Amy

La cual estaba super sonrojada los demás no les quitaban a mirada a esos dos

Los ganadores son Amy y Taiki de nueva cuanta, demosle un fuerte abrazo, Taiki si vas a retomar tu carrera como cabtante has un dueto con Amy canta hermoso- les dice el dependiente

Lo tomare en cuenta, gracias- dijo Taiki pensando muy seriamente eso

Muchas gracias- dice Amy al ex dependiente pues ya había hecho trato con Seiya para la compra del sitio

################################################## ##############

Taiki se estaba estacionando afura de la casa de Amy , después de estacionars baja del auto y se dirirje de lado de Amy para abrirle la puerta

Gracias Taiki, fue una noche estupenda- dice Amy

De nada y yo también me la pase genial y ya que Seiya ya compro el lugar de seguro regresaremos tenlo por seguro- dice muy alegre Taiki

Es lo mas seguro , bueno tengo que entrar ya es tarde , buenas noches descansa y ve con cuidado por favor – se despide Amy

Te lo prometo, ten lindos sueños- se despide Taiki

Bueno descansa- dice Amy y le da un beso en la mejilla

Buenas noches- dice Taiki en las nuves y se dirije a su auto

Amy espera a que Taiki y entra a su casa se va corriendo a su habitación se pone el pijama y se duerme con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Continuara

**Espero sus reviews**


	4. aparece otro

Los personajes no son mios son de Naoko Takeuchi

Simbología

Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de escena ##############################################

Un nuevo amanecer despertaba a Amy Mizuno , la cual como siempre se levantaba temprano de la cama y se hacia un emparedado para desayunar( dice ella que es practico por que puede leer mientras come ñ ñ ) , pero ese dia era distinto para ella tenia unas ganas enormes de ver a cierto chico de ojos violetas

_Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en Taiki, tantos años sin verlo y lo que sentía por el sigue integro o quizá mas fuerte, será que estoy enamorada de el, AMY que son esos pensamientos , tu no te puedes enamorar de nadie ,entiendes-_ se regaño mentalmente

En eso suena el timbre de su puerta

Quien será a esas horas ,YA VOY grita Amy hacia donde esta a puerta, abre la puerta y se encuentra con el dueño de sus pensamientos

Buenos días Amy como amaneciste- le dice Taiki

Bien gracias , pero pasa te invito a desayunar – le dice Amy con una linda sonrisa

No es molestia- pregunta Taiki

Para nada, siempre desayuno sola ,mi madre siempre se va temprano a trabajar, adelante Taiki- ofreció Amy

_Pues eso cambiara mi hermosa Amy, dentro de muy poco siempre desayunaras acompañada por mi o por nuestros hijos será… – Taiki_

Quieres tomar café – le pregunto Amy interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

Si café esta bien, necesitas que te ayude a preparar algo linda- se ofreció Taiki

Gacias pero eres mi invitado y los invitados no hacen nada- dice Amy sacándole levemente la lengua a Taiki

Asi que amaneciste jugetona e Mizuno ahora veras- y Taiki la arrincona en una pared y comienza un ataque de cosquillas a la pobre de Amy que no podía dejar de reírse

Para Taiki ya no puedo jajajajaja por favor- suplicaba Amy entre lagrimas de risa

Esta bien pero te lo merecías taviesa- Taiki dijo también riendose

Siéntate ahorita te sirvo tu desayuno que serán emparedados ñ ñ- le dijo a su invitado

Taiki se sienta y espera a que Amy regrese con el desayuno, al verla se levanta toma los platos y vasos de las delicadas manos de Amy los deja en la mesa le habre una silla la mujer de sus sueños

Gracias que caballeroso ya quedan pocos hombres asi y quien los tiene los debe de cuidar- comenta como que no quiere la cosa Amy

Si y nosotros debemos cuidar a la las chicas inteligentes y dulces que son las que atraen mas – dijo con picardia Taiki mirando de una manera nada santa a Amy haciendo que se sonrojara

Bib bib, suena el teléfono de Taiki – si digan ,ok voy para alla chao

Lo siento Amy me quería quedara desayunar contigo pero los de la disquera quieren hablar con nosotros, lo siento linda , ¿se puede hacer después?- pegunta Taiki dirigiéndose a la puerta

Claro, cuando gustes, que te valla bien y cuidate- le dice Amy dándole un besos en la mejilla

Gracias te veo después hermosa- se despide Taiki

Amy acababa de cerrar la puerta cuando volvieron a tocar

Que se te olvido Taiki- abre la puerta Amy pero no era Taiki quien esta en la puerta

Hola Amy tanto tiempo sin vernos – le dicen a Amy

Hola Richard – sald Amy

continuara

**Espero sus reviews**


	5. ¿ vienes por mi?

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

Simbologia

Los personajes hablan

_Los pernonajes piensan_

Cambio de situación ######################################

Puedo pasar Amy o ya vas de salida- pregunta Richard

No, pasa quieres un café para tomar pregunta Amy

No gracias vine de entrada por salida- responde Richard – vine solo a decirte algo siéntete por favor

Si dime – dice Amy que acababa de sentarse en un sillón

Sere directo , vine por ti, te sigo amando igual o mas de cuando me fui de aquí , quiero que nos casemos o mas pronto posible , aceptas- solto

Mira , yo no m quiero casar ahorita , me acabo de graduar y solo pienso en encontrar un empleo, lo siento Richard- contesto Amy

Pero tu prometiste que me esperarías, lo dijiste en el anden cuando yo ya me iva- recordó Richard

Si, si lo recuerdo y me da mucha pena contigo , pero casarme no es mi prioridad por el momento , quizá en el futuro cambie de idea pero por el momento no me interesa el marimonio

Esta bien , pero no me rendiré asta que aceptes casarte conmigo, me tengo que ir te veo despues hermosa- pregunta Richard

Yo te aviso de acuerdo cuidate y estamos en contacto- dice amablemente Amy

Cuidate- y le da un beso en la mejilla a Amy

Chao- se despide Amy

Continuara

Este capitulo esta peque

Espero sus reviews


	6. confucion y aclaracion

Los personajes no son mios son de Naoko Takeuchi

Simbología

Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

cambio de escena####################################

en la cafetería todas esperaban a que Amy llegara

Amy ya se retraso – dijo Serena que se moria de hambre

Si es raro que se retarse- respondio Rei

Hay que esperar un poco mas a ves si llega – comento Lita

Lo raro es que ella nos cito aquí- dijo Mina

Perdón chicas por llegar tarde, había mucho trafica- se disculpa Amy

No importa Amy lo bueno es que ya llegaste – dijo Lita

Si ya tenemos hambre- solto Serena

Ay Serena ya deja de ser tan glotona – la regaño Rei

Jajajaja ya no se pelen, pero dinos Amy para que nos citaste- pregunto Mina

Miren no sé cómo lo vallan a tomas ustedes pero yo estoy muy confundía, hoy por la mañana muy temprano llego Taiki a mi casa se iba a quedar a desayunar pero le llamaron que tenía que ir con su representante, a los 5 minutos de que se había ido Taiki llego alguien más – les conto Amy

Quien llego- pregunto Lita

Llego Richard y me dijo que venía por mí , quiere que me case con el, pero yo no lo quiero de esa manera o más bien no se que siento por el , porque otro chico me atrae y no sé qué hacer , yo le dije que por el momento no pensaba en el matrimonio y él me contesto que él me esperaría el tiempo que fuera , chicas estoy muy confundida ayúdenme por favor – suplicaba Amy con lagrimas en los ojos

Tranquila Amy a ver antes que nada quien es el otro chico que te gusta- pregunto Rei

Me da pena pero les diré, cuando vi que regreso todo lo que sentía por el regreso igual o mas fuerte , el es Taiki- solto muy sonrojada Amy- pero también siento algo muy especial por Richard, estoy muy confundida no se que siento ni por uno ni por el otro , nunca me había sentido así

Amy solo puedo decir que escuches a tu corazón y medítalo , piensa en los pro y los contra de cada unoia- le aconsejo Rei

Soo besaos a as dos y el beso que te guste mas con ese te quedas listo – solto Mina

Siiiiii, Mina tiene razón, bésalos – dijo Serena

Chicas, no me digan esas cosas, me da pena, como creen que los voy a besar a los dos –dijo muy apenada Amy

Si no lo hagas, te confundirás – le aconsejo Lita

Que Lita, lo dices por experiencia- Mina

Este, estamos aconsejando a Amy asi que no te contestare- contesto

Gracias Rei y Lita por sus consejos, muchas gracias son unas grandes amigas- agradeció Amy

De nada Amy , para eso estamos

################################################## ################

Amy estaba en su hogar

_Dios ayudame a tomar la decisión correcta , haber esta Richard el desde años me a amado y me gustaba y debo decir mucho pero tenia 14 años,era amor adolecente, por otro lado esta Taiki desde que lo vi me encanto pero nunca me a dicho si le gusto o no, decidido le dareuna oportunidad a Richard pero no me voy a casar con el_

Continuara

**Espero sus reviews**


	7. la desicion

Los personajes no me pertenecen , son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

Simbología

Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de situación######################################### ####

Amy llamo a sus amigas para decirles de la decisión que había tomado

Llegaron y Serena y Mina se fueron directo a la cocina

Amy por que nos llamaste- pregunto Lita preocupada

Si te paso algo- pregunto Rai

No me pasa nada malo, solo que ya tome una decisión respecto a Taiki y Richard

Encerio y que decidiste-pregunto Serena

Y dinos pillina entre esos chicos ,¿ por cual te decides?

E decidido darla una oportunidad a Richard el es único que me a dicho lo que siente por mi – contesto Amy

Estas segura de tu decisión Amy- pregunto Rai

No la molestes Rei- dijo Mina

Si Amy tienes que estar segura de tus sentimientos- Lita

Si estoy segura , pero le dire que no me voy a casar con el- contesto Amy

Ok si estas segura te apoyamos en tu decisión- serena

Gracias chicas , las quiero mucho- les dijo Amy

También te queríamos decir que los chicos nos invitaron a la reinaguracion del bar, ya que ahora son los dueños vamos Amy y le dices a Richard que valla

Esta bien yo le digo que valla- contesto Amy

################################################## ###############

Que bueno que vinieron chicas pasen – les dijo Seiya

Gracias , estamos esperando a alguien-solto Serena

A si a quien- pregunto Taiki

A Richard un amigo de Amy- contesto Lita

No solo es su amigo , la ama- solto la indiscreta de Mina, haciendo que Amy se sonrijara

Mina- gritaron todas

Amy- se escucho el grito de Richard

Que bueno que llegaste Richard mira ellos son el grupo de trhee lights Seiya, Yaten y Taiki- los presento Amy, Seiya y Yaten lo salduradon de buena manera pero cuando iba a saludara a Taiki se sintió un hambiente muy pesado, Richard le tendio la mano y Taiki solo lo saludo con la mano y se dio la vuelta y se metió al bar

O soy yo o Tiki esta celoso- pregunto Mina a Yaten

Quien sabe- contesto el chico

################################################## #############3

Amy ya sabes lo que siento por ti, dame la oportunidad de estar contigo asta a muerte por favor- rogo Richard

Mira Richar e tomado una decisión y te dare una oportunidad- contesto la chica

Encerio o Amy estpy tan feliz y para ciando te queires casar, tu pon la fecha- dijo muy emocionado

Para Richard , te dare una oportunidad pero no me voy a casar contigo, ya te dije el matrimonio no esta en mis pensamientos , no estudie duro para solo casarme y despues solo ser la esposa de y estar todo el dia en casa- solto Amy

Esta bien pero en el futuro te lo pediré de nuevo, dijo un pococ desanimado

Como quieras- respondió Amy

Y en eso llegaron los demás que estaba bailando incluidos los dueños del lugar

Chicos tengo algo que decirles , Amy y yo somos pareja y espero pronto dejar de ser novios y convertirnos en marido y mujer- anuncio el chico feliz dándole un beso en los labios a Amy

Muchas felicidades- dijeron todos menos Taiki que selevanto de sus asiento y se fue hecho una furia

################################################## #############

_Maldita sea la perdiiiiiiiii , todo por no decirle lo que siento por ella, pero se lo demostrare no la dejare en paz asta que lo termine y sea mia , se que ella me ama a mi y no a el- _Taiki

Continuara

Espero sus reviews


	8. acosos

Los Personajes no son mios,, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

Simbología

Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de situación ################################################

Gracias Amy por darme esta oportunidad, no sabes l feliz que me haces- dice muy enamora Richard

No agradezcas, te quiero mucho – Amy

Bueno me tengo que ir buenas noches mi amor-le dice dándole un beso

Cuidate mucho , buena noche- se despide Amy metiéndose a su departamento

################################################## ################

Chicas ustedes creen que Amy tomo a decisión correcta- pregunto Lita

Claro que si, lo quiere desde la secu- Serena

Yo la vi un poco dudosa- Rei

Ya chicas déjenla y si se equivoca pues tiene al guapo de Taiki- Mina

MINA DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS- le gritaron todas volteando a ver a Darien, Nicolas , Seiya, Taiki y Yaten

_Jajajaja Amy es mía y esperare el tiempo necesario para tenerla a mi lado-_Taiki

_Que estará tramando Taiki, se le nota que esta planeando algo- _Yaten

_Taiki espero que lo que estés planeando te salga como quieras – _Seiya

################################################## ################

TOC TOC , suena la puerta del departamento de la sailor del agua

Amy soy yo abre por favor – Taiki

Amy al escuchar la voz de Taiki salto cual resorte y se apresuro a habir la puerta

Buenos días Taiki, que te trae tan temprano- saluda Amy

Vengo a saludar a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo y a desayunar con ella- dijo como si nada

Amy se quedo con los ojos como platos

Que dices Taiki , recuerda que ya tengo novio- contesto nerviosa Amy

Jajaaja , no creo que duren mucho , además tu estas loquita por mi – dijo Tiki acercándose peligrosamente a Amy

Que dices , y según tu por que estas tan seguro que estoy loca por ti- lo reto

Quieres probar cielito- Taiki

Claro , haber demuéstrame que estoy loca por Taiki Kuo- dijo Amy poniendo una mano en la cintura

Ok , ya dijiste cnejita mia- lo dijo haciendo que Amy se sonrojada

La tomo de la cintura la arrastro a la pared dejándola entre la pared y el y la acerco su rostro al cuello de la chica dejando que ella sintiera su respiración haciendo que los vellos de la chica se erizaran, después comenzó a besarlo muy lentamente marcando un camino de ardientes besos, a lo cual Amy no pudo y gimio de placer, esto éxito de sobremanera a Taiki y la beso en la boca por pirmera vez en un corto pero ardiente beso

No que no te vuelvo loca, te pedo asegurar que si tu "noviecito" hace lo que yo te hice no te pondrás como lo estas ahorita- la iba a volverá besar pero escucharon que llamaban a la puerta

Amy amor vine a desayunar contigo- Richard

Escondete Taiki – solto Amy

No quiero- contesto

Por favor- rogo

Esta bien pero con una condición- Taiki

Que quieres- Amy

Un beso tuyo- respondió

Y Amy sin dudar lo beso en los labios y el aprovechando la tmo de la cintura , pero antes de perder la cordura se separo

Le dire que estoy ocupada para que se valla rápido- y se fue

Hola Richard , sabes estoy muy ocupada tengo una cita en un horpital perdóname te puedo ver mas tarde- le dijo

Bueno no importa amor te veo para comer- pregunto

Claro que si te benes aquí te cocinare- contesto

De acuerdo , nos vemos mi amor- le dio un beso y se fue

Amy cierra la puerta y comienza a respirar cuando siente que la toman de la cintura y le comienzan a besar el cuello

Taiki por favor no sigas – rogo

Por que no- pregunto

Tengo novio por favor- pidió

Esta bien te dejo por hoy , por que sabes a la hora te probar tu piel y tus labios me haz dejado embriagado con tu sabor y ya no me podre separar de ti, te voy advertir que te voy a acosar como un lobo a su presa asta que no seas mia , mi niña- le advirtió

Adiós mi diosa del agua- se despidió Taiki

Adiós Taiki- le respondió Amy

Se dirigieron a la puerta y Taiki la volvió a tomar de la cintura y la beso en los labios , la dejo y se fue, Amy cerro la puerta y se tococ los labios, y despues comenzó a cosinar pues su novio vendría a comer

################################################## ##############

Amy te sientes bien- pregunto Richard

Si estoy bien , por que preguntas- respondió

Te ves distraída a demás de palida, si quieres me voy para que te acuestes – Richard

Gracias Richard te quiero , eres muy amable- se despidió Amy

Y se fue a acostar despyes de despedir a a su novio

Continuara

**Espero sus reviews**


	9. acosos 2

Lso personajes no so mios, son de Naoko Takeuchi

Simbología

los personajes habla

_los personajes piensan_

cambio de situación ################################################## ####

Amy no estaba tranquila , se había retirado Richard , pero solo el recordar como la de alguna manera exitado taiki con tan solo sentir su respiración en su cuello la volvia loca

_Amy que te paso en ese momento tu nunca habías sentido de esa manera, que me esta pasando-_pero un llamado a la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos y fue a abrir la puerta si siquiera preguntar quien era despertó de sus pensamientos asta que sintió unos labios sobre los suyos

hola pricesita mia- la saludo Taiki

hola Taiki , que haces aquí- saludo Amy

vengo a verte mi niña o que no puedo- pregunto mirándola a los ojos

pero dejame de besar, tu no eres mi novio- le reprocho

te dije que tu eres mia y te dije que no te iba a dejar en paz - y la vuelve a besar

Taiki para esto , Richard no se merese que le haga esto- Amy

a mi no me importa te dije que ya no me puedo separa de ti Amy , me vuelves loco, me da corae cuando te veo con el por que tu deverias estar conmigo a mi lado- solto

si pero tu nunca me dijste que te gustaba, asi que decidid darle la oportunidad a quien si em lo a dicho y por favor vete- rogo Amy

Amy no me hagas esto , te necesito a mi lado-Taiki

es tarde estoy con Richard, lo siento- un pococ triste Amy

no tu tu eres mia, y no descansare asta que estes a mi lado – y la beso como la primera vez y esta vez Amy se dejo llevar rodio con sus brazos el cuello de Taiki y el la tomo de la cintura y la comenzó a acariciar estaba a pundo de poner su mano el el pecho de la chica cuando una mano de ella lo detuvo

Taiki por favor rogo amy odabia en los brazos de el

no Amy tu seras mia- y se fue

continuara

espero sus reviews


	10. dudas

Los personajes no son mios , son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

Simbología

Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de situación ##########################################

Taiki se acababa de ir y Amy se sentía la mujer mas miserable del mundo pues lo que Taiki le hacia la dejaban trastornada , nadie la hacia sentir como el la hacia sentir mujer , con tan solo sentir su rose Amy dejaba de ensar y solo sentía

_Amy deja de pensar en Taiki tu tienes a Richard , ero Taiki te hace sentir mujer , o por todos los cielos por que haces esto Taiki, yo tanto pense y tome la decisión de estar con Richard y tu con tan solo verme y tocarme haces que flaquee en esa decisión pero no quiero herir a Richard , tengo que alegarme de Taiki, si será lo mejor y hare feliz a Richard_- Amy

Amy abre la puerta somos nosotras- escucho que gritaban y se apresuro a abrirles a sus amigas

Que paso chicas , susedio algo- muy asustada

No solo queríamos saber si sigues convencida de seguir con Richard- Lita

Si amiga , aquí lo que mas importa es tu felicidad – Rei

Si , yo no quieres a Richard solo dínoslo y nostras te ayudamos a desaparecerlo- Mina

MINA YA POR FAVOR- todas

Si Amy te queremos mucho y queremos tu felicidad- Serena

Gracias chicas , las quiero, y la verdad le quiero contar algo pero prométanme no quiero que se lo digan a los Kuo no a Michiru y menos a Haruka saben como es y es capas de matarlo o peor aun ustedes ya saben que- dijo Amy sonrojada

Ok pero ya dinos- todas

Taiki al saber que soy novia de Richard me a estado de alguna manera acosando y lo peor es que me encanta que lo haga , digamos que yo fui la que empezó todo esto- casi a unto de ebullición Amy

Que Amy pillina pero dime como lo insistaste- Mina

pues….

Flash black

**Jajaaja , no creo que duren mucho , además tu estas loquita por mi – dijo Taiki acercándose peligrosamente a Amy**

**Que dices , y según tu por que estas tan seguro que estoy loca por ti- lo reto**

**Quieres probar cielito- Taiki**

**Claro , haber demuéstrame que estoy loca por Taiki Kuo- dijo Amy poniendo una mano en la cintura**

**Ok , ya dijiste conejita mia- lo dijo haciendo que Amy se sonrojada**

**La tomo de la cintura la arrastro a la pared dejándola entre la pared y el y la acerco su rostro al cuello de la chica dejando que ella sintiera su respiración haciendo que los vellos de la chica se erizaran, después comenzó a besarlo muy lentamente marcando un camino de ardientes besos, a lo cual Amy no pudo reprimir y gimio de placer, esto éxito de sobremanera a Taiki y la beso en la boca por pirmera vez en un corto pero ardiente beso**

**No que no te vuelvo loca, te pedo asegurar que si tu "noviecito" hace lo que yo te hice no te pondrás como lo estas ahorita- la iba a volverá besar pero escucharon que llamaban a la puerta**

Fin del flash back

Wow Amy, te lo tenias muy bien guardado ero que mas paso- Serena con alimitas en la mano ara escuchar la historia

pues me advirtió algo…

flash black

**Amy cierra la puerta y comienza a respirar cuando siente que la toman de la cintura y le comienzan a besar el cuello**

**Taiki por favor no sigas – rogo**

**Por que no- pregunto**

**Tengo novio por favor- pidió**

**Esta bien te dejo por hoy , por que sabes a la hora te probar tu piel y tus labios me haz dejado embriagado con tu sabor y ya no me podre separar de ti, te voy advertir que te voy a acosar como un lobo a su presa asta que no seas mia , mi niña- le advirtió**

**Adiós mi diosa del agua- se despidió Taiki**

**Adiós Taiki- le respondió Amy**

Como ven no se que hacer Taiki me vuelve loca, me hace sentir deseada, pero estoy con Richard , chicas ayúdenme- Amy

Como te lo dijimos haz lo que te dicte tu corazón – Rei

Pues me dice que este con Taiki , pero mi mente me dice que este con Richard que lo haga feliz y es lo que e decidido – contesto

Eres capas de dejar ir al amor de tu vida y sacrificar tu felicidad por alguen al que no amas- Lita

Si Lita soy capas de sacrificarme por hacer feliz a Richard – Amy

Pues es decisión tuya , pero despues no quiero que te arrepintas de la decisión que haz tomado, vámonos chicas- Rei

Asta luego chicas las quero- se despide Amy

Continuara

**Espero sus reviews**


	11. discusión

Los personajes no son mios, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de situación #######################################

Amy estaba sentada en frente a su novio Richard

Estuvo delicioso amor te felicito- Richard

Gracias , que bueno que te gusto- Amy

Amor te invito al cine- Richard

Claro , pero que película quieres ver- Amy

Ya veremos en el cine, vámonos

################################################## ################

Voy por las palomitas , quieres algo mas cielo- pregunto

No solo una soda y las palmitas esta bien- contesto y así Richard se fue a la dulcería, Amy siente que la toman de la cintura y la arrastran hacia un lugar despegado del cine

Hola mi amor , tanto tiempo sin verte- Taiki

Que haces aquí- Amy

Vina a verte, estas hermosa , porque no dejas a tu noviecito y vemos una película tu y yo que te parece- Taiki

Vengo con Richard , y te lo diré de una vez no lo dejare, lo quiero entiéndelo Taiki- molesta Amy

Si lo quieres lo se , pero no lo deseas como me deseas a mi y algo muy importante , no lo amas como a mi entiéndelo de una vez Amy y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos-molesto Taiki

Jajajaja no me hagas reir , si ni siquiera me tolerabas , decías que mi sueños y romance eran menos que basura y…

Cambie maldita sea Amy cambie por ti, solo por ti…

No me digas , si acepto que dijiste que cuidarías tus sueños y romance, pero después me tratabas como basura y eso no se puede olvidar a si de fácil y ahora hasta me insultas , ya te dije que no dejare a Richard , le debo una oportunidad, sabes yo lo amaba o suponía que lo amaba pero otro llego a mi vida y me hizo sentir algo mucho más fuerte, pero con sus groserías y altanería extermino ese sentimiento , pero después con sus acciones hizo que renaciera ese amor , pero ya es tarde Taiki yo ya estoy con Richard ,lo siento y otra cosa deja de acosarme me estas causando muchos problemas me entendiste- soltó Amy

Te dije que no te iba a dejar en paz , te lo advertí tu me retaste así que atente a las consecuencias. Taiki

Ya estoy harta con esto, déjame en paz vive tu vida y déjame vivir la mía- rogo Amy

Esta bien, pero se que tu solita vendrás a mis brazos- le contesto se acerco a ella y le dio un beso ardiente Amy no correspondió al principio pero después le contesto el beso

Adiós mi vida. Taiki

Adiós Taiki- Amy

Taiki se fue dejándola hay sola

Continuara

Espero sus reviews

**Gracias a martavivi por tus lindas palabras te agradezco de todo corazón **


	12. celos

Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi

Simbología

Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de situación ######################################

Habían pasado un mes y Amy y Taiki no se habían visto en todo ese tiempo

Amy abre te tengo que decir algo – Mina

Que paso Mina- le pregunta muy preocupada

Tengo dos cosas que decirte, la primera Yaten y yo ya somos novios, me lo pidió ayer en el bar- soltó muy feliz Mina

Enserio, felicidades- la felicito la peli azul

Y la otra, esta no te va a gustar pero te la tengo que decir, es que ya tengo cuñada y no es por Seiya , Taiki ya tiene novia , es una modelo llamada Aiko y es muy bella , y la va a presentar hoy en la noche, y pidió que todos sus amigos estén con él y eso te incluye a ti linda- Mina

Y porque yo, tenemos un mes que no nos hablamos y ahora quiere que este en un momento importante para él , está bien ahí estaré

################################################## #############

Estaban todos sentados esperando que Taiki presentara a Aiko

_Aaa cuando la vea me le voy a lanzar y decirle que Taiki es mío, es mi Taiki no su Taiki,, Amy que te pasa cálmate que no fluyan los celos, celos esto que estoy sintiendo son celos , pero si Taiki no es mi novio, pero la verdad si son celos-_Amy

Amy que te pasa, te ves rara- Lita

No me pasa nada- Amy viendo a Lita y después ve a Richard de reojo

Su atención por favor hablo Yaten quiero decirles algo muy importante, antes que todo quiero agradecer a todos los amigos que están en este momento con Taiki y yo, quiero presentar al amor de mi vida Mina cielo ven para que todos te conozcan

Mina se levanta muy impresionada, pues creía que solo presentarían a Aiko

Hola soy Mina la novia del mejor hombre del mundo mi Yaten , querido te amo mucho- Mina

Y yo a ti cielo – y se besan tiernamente

Ahora le cedo la palabra a mi hermano mayor Taiki- Yaten

Hola como dijo mi hermano es un honor que todos ustedes estén aquí , ahora yo quiero presentarles a ni novia Aiko, la cual aparece en el escenario y o cielos, su cabello era negro azulado le llegaba hasta la cintura y tenía unos ojos azules era como ver a Amy solo que con cuerpo de modelo y en su rostro maquillaje y el cabello largo, todos voltearon a ver a Amy la cual estaba sorpremdia al ver a la chica

Pero si es casi igual a Amy- Serena

Serena silencio, además Amy está más bonita – Rei

Hola soy Aiko y soy la novia de Taiki , mucho gusto – Aiko después de decir esto tomo el rostro de mayor de los Kuo , Amy no lo soporto se levanto y se fue al baño

Continuara

Espero sus reviews

Quiero agradecer a

**Martavivi: gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia besos**


	13. celos 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen , le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi

Simbología

Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de situación ###########################################

Las chicas estaban reunidas en el baño

Amy que te paso , fue muy grosero lo que hiciste- Rei

Dejala Rei si ella quería venir al baño , no es grocero- Serena

Serena , Amy no quería venir al baño , conociéndola y que nunca lo había hecho , es por que esta celosa de la novia de Taiki y no soporto verlos besándose – Lita

Jajajajaj Amy celosa jajajajjja- Mina

Es cierto eso Amy- Haruka en un tono molesto

Este yo- Amy

Pero Haruka, no la reprendas es mujer – Michiru

Ya chicas les dire, si estoy celosa muy celosa , verlo con otra que no soy yo me hierve la sangre, nunca había sentido estoy- y solto a llorar Amy- y saber que todo esto fue mi culpa por tonta , yo soy culpable de todo esto lo perdi

Todas la abrazaron para consolarla

Se puede –pergunto Aiko

No puede ser no me puede asi que hago-Amy

Escondete en un cubículo – Lita

Esta bien- y se metió

Si adelante

Hola chicas , que no como se llama la chica feita de pelo azulado ay como se llama a si Any no estaba con ustedes- Aiko

Se llama Amy para tu información- le contesto Rei con un tono grocero

Y otra cosa niña tonta, Amy es mas mujer y mas linda que tu , ella no aviente veneno- Lita

Pues es una zorrita que estaba atrás de mi Taiki , a otra cosa díganle que no se la hacerque e mi novio si no se las vera conmigo,bueno en verdad no tengo nngun miedo , es tan poca cosa que mi Taiki jamás se fijaría en ella jajajajaja- Aiko

Eres una vivora venesosa , mustia , doble cara- Mina

Jajaja crees que eso me hace enojar- Aiko

Ahora si te bonita te la ganaste- Lita

Continuara

Espero sus reviews

**Gracias a martavivi : gracias por seguir mi historia muchas gracias y quen sabe quizá estes en lo sierto, muchos besos amiga**


	14. deprecion

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

Simbología

Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de situación ###########################################3

Lita tenía sometida a Aiko y las otras chicas no hacían nada por quitársela

Tu puedes Lita siiiiiiii- Mina

Lita, Lita, Lita- Serena

Ya chicas, lo que dice Aiko es verdad, soy fea y poca cosa así que es un caso perdido, ya me voy discúlpenme con los demás- y se va Amy

################################################## ############

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que sucedió el altercado y Amy no había salido de su casa

Mizuno abre esa maldita puerta- le grito Rei

No quiero ver a nadie- Amy

A no ya verás-Haruka patea la puerta y la abre , todas entran y ven a Amy toda pálida y con ojos rojos e hinchados

Amy , linda no estés así- dice Setsuna

No valgo nada, soy poca cosa, quiero estar sola- lloraba amargamente Amy

No digas eso tú vales mucho, me oíste así que te metes a bañar te arreglas y vamos a salir- le ordena Rei

No quiero salir, respeten mi decisión- Amy

Dije que nos vamos- Lita

Ya estamos aquí- dijeron los tres Kuo

que hacen aquí- Amy

Venimos a darte ánimos –Seiya

Si Amy. Deja de estar así- Yaten

Yo no sé para que vine tenía que ver a Aiko y la tuve que cancelar- Taiki

Amy al escuchar eso comenzó a llorar de nuevo

Será mejor que se esfumen estrellitas musicales – Haruka molesta

Si chicos gracias por todo Seiya Yaten – Lita

En cambio tu Taiki aaaaa pero bueno que bueno que vinieron- Rei

Y asi los chicos se fueron el departamento Mizuno

Taiki eres….

No soy nada yo no quería venir- interrumpió Taiki a Seiya

_Pobre de mi Amy está muy mal, o mi amada si supieras que quería abrazarte y besarte consolarte y decirte que eres lo más importante de mi vida , pero lo nuestro es imposible espero que tu corazón se recupere ._Taiki

################################################## ###########

Chicas les dije que yo no quería venir aquí – Amy

Vamos a bailar y cantar anda anímate. Mina

Además vendrá Richard así estas con el un rato- Lita

Está bien hay que entrar. Amy

Y asi comenzó la noche

Amy mi amor que bueno volver a verte, te extrañe mi cielo- Richard abrazándola

Hola Richard, perdóname ya no te dejare solo- le contesto Amy

Hola alguien se apunta para el karaoke- Seiya

Si yo cuñadito, quiero cantar ruta de venus- Mina

Y yo también, quiero cantar que ganas de no verte nunca más

Todos voltearon a ver a Amy

Muy bien en un momento – Seiya

Buenas noches público querido empecemos con el karaoke. La primera que cantara será la mujer de mi vida Mina Aino – Yaten

Y asi Mina subió al escenario

**La puerta debes abrir****  
****y el tiempo que restará****  
****respira profundamente******

**Tus ojos ojos debes alzar****  
****y al futuro mirar****  
****dame un beso por última vez****  
****y luego hay que continuar******

**En verdad el viento sopla con gran fuerza****  
****y trae lágrimas de oscuridad****  
****el corazón puede observar****  
****el camino en que debemos avanzar******

**La estrella del destino****  
****ha hecho su elección****  
****la ruta hacia el futuro****  
****no debemos perder******

**El mar se extiende por ti****  
****el viento empieza a envolvernos****  
****aunque sintamos el frío****  
****no debemos huir******

**No olvides jamás****  
****tu promera de amor, te amo****  
****sé que es difícil pero hay que intentar****  
****desde aquí podremos ver****  
****aquel desierto amanecer******

**Una ventana hay que abrir****  
****te toca a ti empezar****  
****caminar al futuro****  
****Tus ojos debes cerrar****  
****y permanece así****  
****en la noche bésame otra vez****  
****y recordemoslo así******

**De verdad el cielo romperá la oscuridad****  
****mi corazón no para de llorar****  
****nuestros caminos se apartan hoy****  
****se dividen y debemos continuar******

**La estrella del destino****  
****ha hecho su elección****  
****yo seguiré la ruta azul****  
****no me olvides por favor******

**Un día nuevo vendrá****  
****nuestros caminos se alejan****  
****siento un poco de miedo****  
****al separarnos tanto******

**No olvides jamás****  
****tu promesa de amor, te amo****  
****es doloroso, pero hay que intentar****  
****desde aquí podremos ver****  
****aquel desierto florecer******

**El mar se extiende por ti****  
****el viento empieza a envolvernos****  
****aunque sintamos el frío****  
****no debemos huir******

**No olvides jamás****  
****tu promesa de amor, te amo****  
****sé que es difícil pero hay que intentar****  
****desde aquí podremos ver****  
****aquel desierto amanecer**

Ahora es el turno de Mizuno Amy- Taiki con un poco de desprecio

Amy ni sea inmuto con el tono de Taiki y subió a cantar

**Que ganas de no verte nunca mas****  
****aunque me muera****  
****Hacerme de coraje y escapar****  
****por esa puerta****  
****Que ganas de no verte nunca mas****  
****y ser valiente****  
****Decirte que con el estoy mejor****  
****que me comprende******

**A el le sobra el tiempo como ami****  
****A el le arde la sangre como ami****  
****Con el me encuentro nueva tan dispuesta****  
****tan entera tan mujer de****  
****carne y hueso para dar******

**Que ganas de no verte nunca mas****  
****Que ganas de no verte nunca mas******

**Que ganas de cerrar este capitulo en mi****  
****vida donde fuiste mentira y nada mas****  
****Que ganas de no verte nunca mas****  
****Que ganas de no verte nunca mas****  
****Haberme dado cuenta que contigo****  
****estoy desierta que no tengo mas****  
****paciencia que inventar******

**Que ganas de no verte nunca mas****  
****te lo confieso****  
****No pidas que me vuelva a equivocar****  
****no pidas eso****  
****Que ganas de no verte nunca mas****  
****y ser valiente****  
****Decirte que con el estoy mejor****  
****que me comprende******

**A el le sobra el tiempo como ami****  
****A el le arde la sangre como ami****  
****Con el me encuentro nueva tan dispuesta****  
****tan entera tan mujer de****  
****carne y hueso para dar******

**Que ganas de no verte nunca mas****  
****Que ganas de no verte nunca mas******

**Que ganas de cerrar este capitulo en mi****  
****vida donde fuiste mentira y nada mas****  
****Que ganas de no verte nunca mas****  
****Que ganas de no verte nunca mas****  
****Haberme dado cuenta que contigo****  
****estoy desierta que no tengo mas****  
****paciencia que inventar******

**Que ganas de no verte nunca mas****  
****Que ganas de no verte nunca mas****  
****Que ganas de cerrar este capitulo en mi****  
****vida donde fuiste mentira y nada mas**

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta

Continuara

Espero sus reviews

Martavivi eres un gran apoyo y si resibi tus besos ñ ñ


	15. ebria de amor

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi

Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de situación #####################################

Amy a quien le cantaste esa canción-Serena

No creo que a Richard, el no te ha hecho nada o si- Mina

No sé a cante a nadie, bueno si a alguien le quedo el saco que se lo ponga – Amy

################################################## ################

_Maldita sea estoy haciendo que Amy me odie, maldición que hago, obvio que esa canción era para mí y todo esto por mi culpa- _Taiki

Hola Taiki – Amy

Hola Amy , que bien que ya estás bien, pero te pasa algo te veo extraña- Taiki

Estoy muy bien, solo bebí una media de seda, bueno también un Martini, una margarita y ya no recuerdo que más hip- contesto Amy

Ósea que te ahogaste en alcohol, Amy que te pasa tú no eres así, quien te cambio tanto- muy preocupado Taiki

Y todavía preguntas, lo hice porque lo que voy a hacer en unos momentos en mi sano juicio no lo haría – Amy le dice y se acerca felinamente a Taiki el cual estaba muy nervioso pues no sabia lo que le haría la chica, Amy se acerca más lo toma del cuello y lo besa desenfrenadamente

Tu eres mío, a esa copia barata de mi no la quieres a la que quieres es a mí a Amy aquí estoy soy tuya – le decía en un tono poco común en ella

Amy por favor cálmate, estas mal y no sabes lo que estás diciendo…

No si se lo que estoy diciendo, que te parece si nos vamos a mi departamento y jugamos un ratito…

No Amy tu estas mal , te llevare a tu departamento pero para que te acuestes a dormir, deja les aviso y nos vamos de acuerdo- Taiki

Está bien, pero dame un beso siiiiiiiiii- una descosida Amy

Taiki no se hace del rogar y la besa

Chicos Amy está muy mal, la llevare a su casa- les comunica Taiki

Que tiene- Rei

Esta muy ebria, la dejare en su casa y regreso , está bien- pregunto

Si está bien, cuídense y si es necesario quédate con ella,- Seiya

Muy bien adiós- se despide Taiki

################################################## ########

Amy ya llegamos, Amy- le dice Taiki, pero voltea y ve que está profundamente dormida

_Oh Amy, eres tan hermosa, y dormida mucho más te amo mi bello cielo, mi diosa de agua, pero están Richard y Aiko cielos en que acabara esto, será que tu y yo seremos felices juntos algún día- _la toma en sus brazos pues no la quiere despertar y la carga hasta su departamento, entra y la lleva hasta su cuarto , la deposita suavemente en la cama y le da un beso en la frente dio la media buelda disuesto a irse de ese sagrado lugar cuando

Taiki - dijo Amy

Amy desertaste

Taiki , te amo – dijo Amy en sueños

Enserio Amy me ama, me ama, no lo puedo creer mi amor yo también te amo más que nada en este mundo, se que no escuchas pero te amo AMY MIZUNO TE AMOOOOO – muy feliz Taiki se acerca a ella y le deposita un beso en los labios de la chica

Continuara

**Espero sus reviews**

**Martavivi: yo también lo quiero matar, ero a besos jajajajaja saludos y gracia sor leer mi fic**


	16. declaracion

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi

los personajes hablan

_los personajes piensan_

Cambio de situación #####################################

Buenos días dormilona- Taiki

Buenos días, pero Taiki que haces aquí, ay mi cabeza- Amy

Pues estabas muy borracha y te traje a tu casa, no te podias sostener tu sola- le contesto Taiki

Pues gracias por traerme, pero no era necesario que me hicieras el desayuno y mucho menos que te quedaras aquí- Amy muy roja

Mira me quede porque pensé que necesitarías ayuda y te hice el desayuno por que no serias capaz de hacerte ni siquiera tu emparedado que tanto te gusta – muy amable Taiki

Eres muy amable, peor de seguro dejaste a tu novia allá sola , de por si no me tolera con lo de ayer menos- se le escapo

Por que dices que Aiko no te soporta- pregunto Taiki

Este bueno te lo voy a decir, el día que la presentaste estábamos todas en el baño, yo estaba en un cubículo y escuche que les dijo que yo era poquita cosa y entre tantas cosas más, Lita no lo soporto y la golpeo pero yo le dije que la dejara en paz, pues yo no valía la pena para que ella se metiere en broncas contigo- confeso Amy

Y por que no me lo dijiste Amy- molesto

No te quiera molestar con tonterías y se nota que la quieres mucho- Amy

Muy lista, muy lista pero nada observadora, te figaste que ella se parece mucho a ti , por que yo te amo a ti por esos busque alguien que tuviera similitud contigo no la quiero ro no a amo a la que amo es a ti Amy eres todo en mi mundo te necesito – Taiki

Taiki por favor si tanto me amaras no estuvieras con ella..

Estoy con ella por que tu estas con Richard…

Ahora resulta que es por mi culpa sabes que vete Taiki..

No, no me voy a ir tu eres mía no te voy a compartir con nadie me entiened…

Te dije que dejaras eso ….

Jajajaj pues ayer me decias Taiki tu eres solo mio y asta me besaste

Perdón no sabía lo que decía ni lo que decía..

Taiki la interrumpió con un beso dulce que hizo que Amy se derritiera al instate

No sabes cuánto te extrañaba tus labio, tu piel oh Amy eres mi delirio- Taiki en su oído

Te amo Taiki – solto Amy

Y yo a ti mi cielo, pero por lo pronto lo nuestro no puede ser hasta que tu termines con Richard y yo con Aiko

Continuara

Espero sus reviews

**Martavivi: gracias a ti no deserte ñ ñ**

**Gest: yo también la quiero matar jijijij besos**

**Emili kuo mizuno: la continuare ñ ñ**


	17. propuesta

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takehushi

Simbología

Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de situación ###############################################

Taiki te amo pero lo nuestro no puede ser , quiero mucho a Richard como para hacerle algo asi , dejemos pasar un tiempo y despues veremos qué pasa cn nuestras relaciones – Amy

No me hagas esto mi amor te necesi….

Y yo a ti pero tenemos caminos distintos, es la realidad Taiki aunque nos amemos no es el momento para estar juntos- lo interrumpió Amy

pero con una condicen- le propuso el chico de los ojos violetas

Dime de que se trata- contesto

La condición es que yo todas las noches estaré contigo aquí en esta habitación y..

Taiki y mi madre q…

Shhhhhhhhh entrare por otro ladi tu déjame lo a mi si mi amor- dijoo Taiki

De acuerdo pero y si se enteran, que haremos- nerviosa la chica

Pues les gritamos que nos amamos con locura y listo- Taiki

Déjame pensarlo es muy arriesgado y Richard no se lo merece es un buen chico

Am..

Déjame terminar – lo interrumpió – esto que me estás diciendo es una locura y es muy arriesgado y no Richard ni Aiko se merecen que los engañemos asi Taiki por favor piensa que los lastimaremos – Amy

Está bien que te parece si lo piensa y después me dices, no quiero presionarte te amo y quiero lo mejor para ti y que estés cómoda, me tengo que ir cuando tengas la respuesta llámame ok- Taiki

Ok yo te llamo, cuídate mucho – se despide Amy

Adiós mi amor- le da un beso y se va

_Dios que hago, Richard no se merece que lo engañe de esa manera pero quiero estar con Taiki – _Amy

################################################## ############3

En el bar estaban ,os tres hermanos Kuo a punto de abrir el local cuando le timbra el celular al chico de los ojos violetas ve el identificador y ve que es una llamada de Amy

Amy que paso. Te sientes mal- pregunto asustado

No solo te hablo para decirte que ya tengo a decisión al respecto de lo que me propusiste- contesto del otro lado de la línea la chica peli azul

Y cual es- pregunto muy nervios Taiki

Yo. Yo …..

Continuara

Espero sus reviews

Gracias a

**Martavivi: eres un gran apoyo besos**

**Emili kuo mizuno: si puede ser que o haga sufrir besos**


	18. plan

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takehushi

Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de situación_ ########################################_

E decidido que seguiré con Richard , lo siento Taiki , sé que me amas y yo te amo pero no le puedo hacer lo siento , pero seguiré con el aunque no lo ame pero asi tiene que ser , recuerda que tu eres el amor de mi vida recuérdalo siempre- y colgó

Amy no me cuelgues yo te amo Amy , maldita sea pero esto no se vaa quedar asi tu eres mía- Taiki

Hermano quien te marco- Yaten

Número equivocado ya sabes cómo se equivocan- Taiki

Seguro y entonces porque estas tan estresado Seiya que acaba de llegar también

Ayer hable con Amy y le hable de mis sentimientos y ella de los suyos y le propuse algo y me acaba de hablar para darme una respuesta y me dijo que seguiría con Richard, pero esto no se quedara así Amy es mía solo mía

Y que harás, la embrujaras o que jajajajaja – Yaten

Algo mejor, ya verán lo que tengo planeado

################################################## ################

Me la pase muy bien amor gracias por tu compañía- Richard

Gracias yo también me la pase muy bien - Amy

Bueno me retiro cuídate mi cielo- se despide dándole un beso en la boca a su novia

Amy cierra la puerta

_Richard perdóname or no amarte como tu me amas, pero te hare muy feliz aunque yo no lo sea _

Espero sus reviews:

Quiero agradecer a :

**Martavivi: jajaja amy sorprende besos amiga**

**Emili kuo mizuno : te mando besos, y si Taiki es muy grosero al no pedirle formalmente que sea su novia**


	19. se termino

Los personajes no son mios, son propiedad de Naoko takeuchi

Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de situación ######################################

Amy se la pasaba muy bien con Richard, lo quería pero no lo amaba

_Terminare con Richard el no se merece esto, se merece alguien que lo ame, es lo correcto - _Amy 

Hola Richard, quiero hablar contigo por favor , es urgente- le dejo el mensaje de voz en sus celular

################################################## ################

Como va el negocio.-Pregunto el más pequeño de los kuo

Muy bien, hermanito este negocio muy redondo jijijij- Seiya

Si es una muy buena inversión, mas lo que ganamos con las giras de three lights , tenemos una buena fortuna- Taiki

################################################## ##################

Hola Richard pasa – le invito Amy

Dime Amy que es lo que tienes que decirme- le dejo muy preocupado su aun novio

Bueno, lo que te diré no será muy agradable, pero tienes que saber que todo este tiempo que eh estado contigo me la eh pasado muy bien. Pero la verdad Richard me temo que ya no podremos seguir saliendo, quiero terminar contigo, pero debes de saber que no es por ningún otro chico, la verdad tú te mereces algo mejor que yo , quise enamorarme de ti y no pude , lo siento en verdad y quiero de todo corazón que encuentres la felicidad en una mujer que te merezca y que te pueda amar. Lo termino Amy

Muy bien Amy , gracias por tus palabras y en verdad espero encontrar pronto la felicidad y te lo deseo también a ti , bueno me tengo que ir , cuídate mucho Amy- se despidió Richard, r que se levanto dio la media vuelta y salió para siempre de la vida de Amy, la cual al ver que se iba se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y comenzó a llorara amargamente

Perdóname Richard, en verdad yo lo intente y no pude – lloraba desconsoladamente Amy

Amy que tienes cálmate- escucho que alguien le djo

Continuara

Espero sus reviews

Quiero agardecer a

**Martavivi. Que estará tramando Taiki muy pronto lo sabremos, besos**

**Emily kuo mizuno: pienso igual que tu, jiijijij besos**


	20. planes

Los personajes no son mios, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambios de situación #############################################

Como quieres que me cale, soy un monstruo lastime a una gran persona –lloraba Amy

Shhhhhhhh ya mi niña-la abrazo y trataba de carmarla

Gracias Taiki por estar aquí – ya tranquila Amy

Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado…

Taiky ya estamos aquí dijeron todas

Muy bien arréglense y pasamos en cuatro horas para ir al bar

Y asi Taiki se fue

################################################## ##################

Hasta que llegas – Yaten

Si estábamos preocupados- Seiya

Amy termino con Richard- Taiki

Y que haras- Seiya

Todas vendrán en la noche y ya tengo un plan

Continuara


	21. juntos

Los personajes no son mios, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambios de situación #############################################

Era de noche y todos llegaban al karaoke bar

Yo no se para que vine –Amy

Tu y yo cantaremos – le dijo Taiki que la tenia tomada de la mano

Mejor me voy a ca..

Nada ya estas aquí y te quedas- la abrazo y se metieron al establecimiento

################################################## ###########

Quiero dedicarle esta canción al amor de mi vida

**Asi nos hubieran visto,****  
****estabamos ahi sentados****  
****frente a frente.****  
****No podia faltarnos la luna,****  
****y hablabamos de todo un poco,****  
****y todo nos causaba risa****  
****como dos tontos.****  
****Y yo que no veia la hora****  
****de tenerte en mis brazos****  
****y poderte decir...****  
****Te amo****  
****desde el primer momento en que te vi****  
****y hace tiempo te buscaba****  
****y ya te imaginaba asi.****  
****te amo****  
****aunque no es tan facil de decir,****  
****y defino lo que siento****  
****con estas palabras****  
****te amo****  
****uuuuuuuuuuh****  
****Y de pronto nos rodeo el silencio,****  
****y nos miramos fijamente****  
****uno al otro.****  
****Tus manos entre las mias****  
****talvez nos volveremos a ver****  
****mañana no se si podre****  
****que estas jugando****  
****Me muero si no te vuelvo a ver****  
****y tenerte en mis brazos****  
****y poderte decir...****  
****Te amo****  
****desde el primer momento en que te vi****  
****y hace tiempo te buscaba****  
****y ya te imaginaba asi.****  
****te amo****  
****aunque no es tan facil de decir,****  
****y defino lo que siento****  
****con estas palabras****  
****Te amoohhhhh**

Aaa mi amor gracias- Aiko

Aiko esta canción no es para ti es para Amy mi verdadero amor

Amy subió al escenario

**Pasabas por alli, no se bien****  
****que vibro dentro de mi****  
****y sin pensar me fui detras de ti****  
****La luna en tu melena me ayudo****  
****a seguir tus pasos por la acera****  
****pero al doblar la esquina del bazar****  
****no se como te perdi****  
****En plena confusion escuche****  
****dentro de mi corazon****  
****como una voz marcando la sennal****  
****iba diciendo...****  
****Estribillo:****  
****Tu,****  
****tu y yo****  
****tu y yo****  
****tu y yo****  
****Como un radar en el mar****  
****que el barco a puerto quiere anclar,****  
****aquella voz subia de intencion****  
****o bajaba si iba mal, o iba un poco mejor****  
****En miles de movidas me meti****  
****por seguir detras de ti****  
****pero al final encontre el lugar****  
****y en medio de la luz estabas esperando...****  
****Estribillo****  
****Colgado de dos palos****  
****y amarrado por los pies y por las manos****  
****me pregunte quien lo pudo hacer****  
****Trepe por la madera****  
****y aparte de tu cara la melena****  
****y te bese****  
****tres palabras rotas escaparon de tus labios**

**Tu,****  
****tu y yo****  
****tu y yo****  
****tu y yo**

Amy te quieres casar conmigo- Taiki

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-contesto Amy

Fin

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron, leen y leerán mi historia**


End file.
